Stiles and Lydia Love Story!
by maddielove329
Summary: This is a story about one of my favorite OTPs! Read to find out what hard stuff they have to go through!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back!**

**Stiles and Lydia Story Starts Now!**

Stiles POV

I got up this morning not wanting to go back to school. Today I was starting my senior year at Beacon Hills High School. I have been through a lot at that high school since my sophomore year. Hopefully this want be as bad as the last two years have. Last year I went through a lot I was losing my mind but I got some medicine that I have to take everyday. I also almost lost my best friend. But the good thing that came out of this all was that I finally kissed Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin is the girl that I have loved since the third grade. They say you only have a crush on someone for about three or four months and I have had one on her for nine years now.

I got out of bed and put on some skinny leg jeans, converse shoes, and a stripped shirt. I walked into the bathroom and finished getting ready.

"Stiles?" My dad called out from my bedroom door.

"In here dad." I said. He walked to where I was and leaned up against the doorframe and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him walking past him packing up my book bag.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be okay since you know everything that happened to you this summer." He said.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine dad. I mean I am a little bit scared since I don't know how the medicine is going to work at school. But besides that I think I'm going to be fine." I said and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"Alright well your breakfast is downstairs and your medicine is on the counter." He said and walked out.

Lydia POV

I got out of bed not wanting to go back to school. I didn't want to see Aiden or his twin brother. I didn't want to sit in classes listening to teachers. And I definitely didn't want to have to deal with werewolves all this year again. But the one thing I wanted to deal with was Stiles. I wanted to talk to him about are kiss and I wanted to see how he was doing with all that's been going on with him. I put on some shorts, a cute top, and some high heels. I went in the bathroom and fixed my hair and got everything else done and then picked up my purse and got in my car and left. My parents were still asleep since they didn't have work today. On my way to school I kept on thinking about how crazy these past two years have been. I also thought about what was going to happen when we all go to collage.

I pulled into Beacon Hills High School and I saw Allison and Scott leaning against her car cuddling and talking. They made such a cute couple I just wish I could have a relationship like them.

"Hey guys." I said as I got out of my car.

"Oh hey Lyd." Allison said and hugged me.

"I can't believe summers over already." I said.

"Yeah I'm right here with you." She said and then Scott came over.

"So how are you and Stiles?" He said hugging Allison from behind.

"We haven't talked about the kiss if that's what you mean." I said.

"Well maybe y'all should. You know he's doing better ever since he has been taken that medicine." He said.

"I was planning on talking to him when he got here."

"Well maybe now's your chance." Scott said pointing at something behind me. I turned around and I saw Stiles pulling into the parking spot beside my car.

Stiles POV

When I pulled into the parking lot of school I saw Scott, Allison, and Lydia talking. And Lydia turned around and looked right at me I reached in the passenger seat and got my book bag. I got out of the car and started walking over to them. But Scott stopped me and pushed me back to my car.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Okay what about?" I said.

"You and Lydia. And well your medicine. By the way how is it going for you like is it working?" He asked me.

"Yeah it's doing good. What did you want to say about Lydia and I?" I asked.

"She wants to talk to you about you know." He said.

"Well I can't wait for that." I said and walked over to her and Allison. I hugged Allison.

"Hey Stiles! It's so good to see you again." She said. "How're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing good, the medicine is helping a lot." I said. I then looked over at Lydia..

"Hey." I said and she walked over to hug me.

"Hey." She said and then let go of the hug.

"How've you been?" I asked her.

"Good. What about you?" She asked.

"Getting better everyday." I said with a smile.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." We walked to the courtyard of the school.

"So what's up?" I said turning towards her.

"You know what's up. I just wanted to talk to you about that kiss. I mean we haven't talked all summer I've been worried about you." She said.

"Well I already said I'm okay. And about that kiss?" I asked her.

"Yeah um I just wanted to know where that leaves us at?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Stiles I like you a lot but I feel like you're not into me like that anymore. I mean the way you talk and look at me now isn't the same. At first I thought it was just because of what you've been through but now that you said that you have gotten better I feel like you don't feel the same. And I just want to know where we stand." She said. She left me in shock. I mean of course I'm still in love with her but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I'm still going through a lot I don't want her to have to go through it with me.

"Hey, of course I still feel the same about you but you have to understand I'm still going through a lot and I don't want you to go through it with me." I said.

"Stiles it's not going to effect me in any way. I know what I want but clearly you don't know what you want." I said.

"I do know what I want." I said taking a step closer to her. "I want you but I just don't want you to go through this with me." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you're going to get hurt through the process and I can't have that okay?" I said.

"You know what I'm done getting hurt by guys." She said.

"I'm not trying to hurt you please believe me." I said.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She said and then walked away. I leaned up against the wall and looked at the sky. I really do need her.

Lydia POV

I don't see why he can't be with me I mean I know I can help him. I walked into my last period class, Geometry. As soon as I walked in I saw Stiles sitting in the second row looking at his phone and Scott and Allison sitting behind him. He looked over at me and sat straight up.

"Lydia." He said.

"I'm not talking to you." I said and walked past him. I then sat down in the seat next to Allison. I looked over at Stiles and he turned off his phone and started tapping his foot up and down. I don't know what I just did but I really hope I didn't make his medicine stop working.

"Okay guys I'm your new teacher Mr. Brown and the first thing we're going to do is go around and tell people about us." Stiles immediately raised his hand still tapping his foot.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah go right ahead." I said and then walked away outside.

"I'm sorry I have to go talk to him." I said and got up and left to go find him. I walked outside and saw him leaning up against a locker clinching his fist.

**The End! HAHA! I love cliffhangers! Stay tuned! **

**BY: MADDIELOVE329**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two of the Stiles and Lydia Love Story!**

**ENJOY!**

Lydia POV

I walked out of the classroom and found Stiles leaning up against a locker clinching his fist. I walked up to him and he wouldn't even look at me.

"Hey I'm sorry. I can't even express how sorry I am right now." I said. He then looked up at me but looked back down at his feet immediately.

"Look I just need my medicine." He said still clinching his fist. I knew if he kept on clinching them that his dreams will start to come back because he is trying to fight it.

"Okay well where is it, I can get it for you?" I asked.

"I don't need your help, okay? Just leave me alone." He yelled and started to walk away.

"Hey! Your not going anywhere not when you're acting like this." I said grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face me.

"Why do you care? I mean you clearly didn't care about me this summer, all you cared about was Aiden." He said.

"That is not true. I do and always will care about you. I didn't want to bother you this summer because of all the stuff you've been going through. And me and Aiden aren't happening not anymore." I said.

"Well I don't want you to care about me." He said.

"Well too bad." I said and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the boy's locker room.

"Look at me." I said pushing him in the light.

"No." He said turning away. But I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Did you take your pills today?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" He said.

"Tell me." I said.

"No, okay? I didn't." He said.

"Why not? Stiles that's the only thing that can help you with your dreams." I said.

"I don't want to be known as the kid that has to take pills to stop bad dreams." He said.

"Stiles you know they're not just bad dreams. I mean you didn't even know if you were dreaming or awake half of the time." I said.

"Why are you so concerned about what goes on in my life?" He asked me.

"I already told you, because I care about you." I said.

"How come I have loved you since the third grade and you're just now growing feelings from me back." He said. "You know how much that hurts me?" He asked me.

"I'm so sorry. I was a spoiled brat back then and I all I did was complain about falling for the bad guys little did I know the right guy has been there for me all along." I said with a smile.

"Well it's too late now. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you for the past nine years. I'm done with it." He said and left.

"Stiles!" I cried out.

Stiles POV

I don't see why she now wants to be with me. I mean I have giving her all of my love for nine years. She can't just now want me to be with her. It's not going to happen. I was lost in my thoughts that I bumped right into Catelyn from the dark out party.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"Oh hey I know you!" She said and smiled.

"Oh you remember me?" I asked because she was pretty drunk that night.

"Yeah. I just don't remember your name." She said.

"Stiles." I said.

"Oh just in case you can't remember mine, I'm-" She started.

"No it's okay I remember. Your Catelyn." I said.

"Yeah great memory." She said with another smile.

"Yeah so do you go here now?" I asked.

"Yeah I just started today. I just can't find this class and no one will help me." She said.

"Oh let me see." I took a look at it and I knew right away what class it was. "I'm actually in that class right now." I said and walked with her back. I walked in and I saw jealousy in Lydia's eyes and I was proud of it.

"You can just sit next to me." I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you okay Mr. Stilenskie?" Mr. Brown asked me.

"Yeah. Just great." I said looking at Catelyn and I could see Lydia in the corner of my eye getting mad.

The bell rang and I walked out talking to Catelyn.

"So maybe we should hangout sometime?" I asked her.

"Yeah I would like that." She said and then she walked away to her next class.

"What the hell, Stiles?" I hear Alison say as her and Scott walk up.

"What?" I said all defensive.

"You know Lydia likes you and you don't give a crap. I mean your stomping on her feelings." She said.

"Well she stomped on mine first." I said.

"Really so this is pay back. You really are a jerk." She said.

"Scott your just going to let her talk to me like that?" I asked him.

"I mean man she does have a point you did stomp on her feelings and I know the only reason why your spending time with Catelyn is because you want to make Lydia jealous I mean I can tell when you do that. It's not right." He said and then they walked away.

Lydia walked by me and rolled her eyes at me.

"Lydia, Lydia wait." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face me.

"Don't!" She yelled and everyone looked over at us. "I thought you were the nice one but all you are just a complete jerk. You have loved me since the third grade, right?" She yelled.

"Yes." I said.

"Then please tell me how you are getting over me so fast and why you want to break my heart now." She said. I was lost of words until she yelled. "Tell me!"

"I don't know." I said fast. "All I know is that I'm sorry and that I didn't want to hurt you I just wanted you to feel the pain that I felt for the past 9 years that you were dating other people. And then 2 years ago you knew that I loved you and you didn't care. You knew how I felt and it hurt me how you just stomped all over it." I yelled back with people still watching us.

"So this is payback? Wow. You really are low and a jerk. Screw you Stiles, I'm done with you." She said and left. I felt like I was about to cry. I looked over at all the people still staring at me and they started to shake their heads.

I walked away and got in my jeep and went home. I couldn't keep on dealing with this.

Lydia POV

I got in my car after my last period and turned on the radio and drove to my house. When I got out my mom came running out.

"Honey your dad is in the hospital." She said.

"Wait for what?" I said panicing.

"He got in a wreck. They said that he would be okay but I just want to go anyway. Do you want to go or?" She asked.

"Yeah I want to go. I can drive." I said getting back in my car. She got in the passanger seat and started tapping her finger on the door handle. She always does that when she gets nervous. I reached over and touched her other hand.

"Mom it's going to be okay." She looked over at me and nodded.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot an dparked it. And she got right out and started walking in.

"Mom wait up." I said. I dropped my keys on the way in and I turned around to pick them up. When I bent down to pick them up I heard whispers.

"No not now." I said. I kept on getting freaked out by them but I kept on walking. They started getting louder and louder and louder. I screamed and covered my ears. I bent down and got on my knees in the parking lot.

"Lydia." I heard someone say but I just kept on screaming.

"Lydia look at me." I heard. I looked up and I saw Scott and Allison looking down at me. I stopped screaming and started to cry.

"Hey what happened?" Allison asked me.

"I don't know I started hearing whispers again." I said.

"Well you're a Banshee your going to be hearing a lot of those." Scott said.

"Wait why are you guys here?" I asked them.

"We were bringing my mom some lunch." Scott said.

"Wait why are you here?" Allison asked me.

"My dad got in a wreck. But he should be getting out soon because they said that he would be okay." I said.

"Okay well I'll walk you in." Allison said helping me back to my feet.

Stiles POV

I went on my date with Catelyn and let me just say it sucked I didn't have anything in common with her and she was too touchy. All I was thinking about the whole time was Lydia. I had to talk to her. I drove to her house and she wasn't there so I got out and sat on her porch. I was sitting there for about an hour until she pulled up.

"Hey." I said standing up.

"What ever you want I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm going through a lot and aren't you supposed to be on a date with Catelyn?" She asked walking passed me.

"I ended the date early because the whole time I was talking about you." I said and she turned around and looked at me.

"Don't you dare say that." She said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because you know you hurt me and I know your lying to me right now." She said and stepping close to me. "I want you to leave." She said looking down at the ground.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Stiles if you don't leave then I'm going to call the cops and say that you are trespassing on my property." She said and started to get out her phone.

"Then do it. Because I'm not going anywhere until I get a chance to talk to you." I said and crossed my arms.

**Whoa! What's going to happen next?!**


End file.
